<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go Home by MedusalithAmaquelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876894">Let's Go Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusalithAmaquelin/pseuds/MedusalithAmaquelin'>MedusalithAmaquelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma mentioned, Comfort, F/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusalithAmaquelin/pseuds/MedusalithAmaquelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up during the end of Black Bolt (2017). Black Bolt and Medusa's encounter on the rooftop and the comfort they find in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medusalith Amaquelin/Blackagar Boltagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not expecting this to get any attention because no one really cares about the Inhumans at the moment, but I felt like writing it and putting it out there, so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sensed her presence the moment she landed on the rooftop; he could always feel his presence, partly due to his telepathic connection with her. He flew out of the window to meet her on the rooftop. When he got up there, he saw her standing there waiting for him, her red hair graciously dancing around her. He landed a couple meters away from her. He wasn't sure if he should get closer to her, even though he wanted to, so he decided to wait for her to do something. </p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Medusa spoke with a softness in her voice, “I told you I’d find you.” she said, and then they were silent again. Their years together made them comfortable in each other’s silence; they didn’t need words to understand each other. They simply stood there, looking into each other’s eyes with a sense of familiarity. Medusa gave him the slightest smile, an invitation, so he reached his hands out to her. She took his hands in hers, never breaking eye contact. She twisted a strand of hair around each of his wrists. He moved his gaze downwards to look at their joint hands. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other in the physical world; a lot had taken place since then.</p>
<p>She had been his rock since they were kids. Ever since the day she snuck into the cell in which his father had him confined. Lockjaw and she were his only hopes while he was locked in there, while his father would spend the days running endless tests and experimenting on him. She was the one who helped him develop a sign language in order to be able to communicate. They had been through everything together. They had a bond that was unbreakable, despite everything that had happened between them through the years. So being there on that rooftop with her, his hands in hers, was more than anything he could’ve asked for after everything that happened, after everything he did.</p>
<p>She gently pulled him towards her, resting her hands on his chest. He put his arms around her and they leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching. She closed her eyes, feeling him against her, sensing his familiar heat; it felt good to hold him again. In reality, she needed him as much as he needed her. No matter how angry she had been with him when she banished him from New Attilan, she still loved him deeply. The last time they spoke she was dying, and despite everything, a part of her needed him there during what she thought would had been her last moments. Now she was healthy again and he was there with her.</p>
<p>They both found comfort in each other’s presence and embrace. They weren’t certain what the future had in store for them, but all that mattered was that they were together in that moment. She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath, she found his eyes again. She looked at him for a moment, reminiscing on everything they had been though. In his eyes, she could still see the terrified trapped little boy she had met years ago. She broke their eye contact to take a look at New Attilan and then she turned to him again. She pulled his arms lightly, and gently said “Let’s go home.”, with a soft smile on her lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>